


Haunted House

by aloistraancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OOC, There's some telekinesis involved, also seb is a bratty teen, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistraancy/pseuds/aloistraancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, Claude, Grell, and Lau dared each other to go into the mysterious abandoned mansion. Little did they know, the place was actually haunted! Causing them to run away in fear, but they come back for more. </p><p>Who was it haunted by? Well none other than the couple who used to live there. How did they die? They'll tell if you ask.</p><p>(constantly updating mistakes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. night pleasure morning duty

“AAAHHH OH MY GOD LET'S GO.” He tripped over his feet on the way out. But wasted no time in getting up and leaping towards the exit. Pushing his way through friends who were also frantically trying to escape.

Once the last of the group left, Ciel slammed the door shut. A final warning if they thought of returning. He sighed, “Finally… we can sleep in peace.” He looked over to Alois, who was bowling over laughing, no, cackling at the poor teen’s expense. Ciel waited patiently for him to get his last few giggles out, then continued, “Ready for bed?”

After rubbing the tears out of his eyes with the heel of his palm, he responded, “Heeeh, I'm excited now. You wanna have sex first, babe?” Alois leaned onto the arm of the red couch in their living room. 

“Why not.” Ciel turned to the couch and pointed, “Here?” 

Honestly, as long as it were Alois, he would do it anywhere. But he had to pretend he had some class. 

“Don't act like you don't wanna.” Alois opened his arms for an inviting hug and continued, “Unless you really don't wanna.” He gave a little pout. 

Ciel walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. And Alois immediately wrapped his around Ciel’s neck. “Of course ‘I wanna’.” He mocked Alois’s whining voice. He was expecting Alois to say something back, but Alois wasn't in the mood to keep talking. 

Alois tightened his grip and brought them in for a tender kiss. With a snap of his fingers, the record player turned on and played a slow tune. They danced over to the couch with the help of the music. 

Ciel eased Alois onto the cushions, then himself onto Alois. He kissed his lover's neck, feeling his own excitement growing from hearing Alois’s whimpers.

“I love you.” Ciel breathed.

Alois giggled, “Love you more.”

###### 

They somehow ended up back in bed by morning, both probably too distracted by each other to notice. 

Ciel woke up first, feeling a rush of happiness when he felt Alois’s head on his chest. He admired the sight for a while before he had an urge to touch the blonde. Carefully, he reached his hand up to play with Alois's hair. Fingers twiddling through the soft locks. ‘Wow, stunnin-’

Creaaak. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door squealing open. Moment ruined. Ciel slapped his own face in irritation. 

“We have guests.” The blonde pointed out. He let out a quiet yawn, “Early birds today.” He complained.

“HEY, I'm here! Come fuck with me, asshole!” There was a pause with multiple whispering voices, hushed in fear. Followed by a boisterous, “It won't do anything, it's all FOR SHOW.” The speaker wanted their attention it seemed. 

That of course annoyed the couple. “Oh my g-,” he cut himself off when he slammed his head into the pillows, “It's the kids from yesterday.” Came the muffled voice. 

“Afraid so.” Ciel groaned. Really not in the mood to deal with this. “It's always something…” he grumbled, getting up to put on clothes. 

Alois felt the bed shift so he turned his head to watch. “Lovin’ the view.” Alois sang with a cheeky grin. "You should turn around.” 

Five rounds wasn't enough apparently. 

“I think you've seen enough of my dick in the last 24 hours.” He interjected, pulling up his underwear quickly. Then he turned around, “And besides, we have company.” He gestured to the floor, the teens right under. 

Alois gave a purposely-saturated cry, “Aww, okay.” He lifted himself upwards and was about to get ready, but got a little distracted by the man in front of him. Since they first got together, Ciel had grown. In many more ways than one. He was taller, his muscles were bigger, his face was leaner, not to mention his gigantic- He was staring for a long time was the point.

“Hurry up, are you going to get dressed or walk out naked?" Ciel walked into the bathroom, “We’ve got to host our guests.”

Alois huffed, “Fine.” He got up begrudgingly; going straight for the closet. And pulled out that blood soaked outfit he died in. “Still fresh as that night.” He shivered at the touch of lukewarm blood on his body. He never got used to the feeling. “Ugh I'm not gonna wear the boots, 'imma just go barefoot.”

“Why?” Ciel called from inside the bathroom. 

“The style bothers me now.” Alois picked up the ratty boots and inspected them. “I regret ever buying them.” He threw them under the bed and waved. “Bye-bye uglies.”

Ciel walked out, fully dressed in his pretentious attire. “You ready?” He wanted to get them out as quick as possible. 

“I guess.” Alois answered. He stood up and stepped to Ciel's side. The same tedious routine here we go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the story or want to request an idea, you can contact me on tumblr: yeahzzzmean


	2. bloody hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the blood scene comes in

“Come OOOOUT!” Sebastian called for what seemed like the thousandth time. He was determined to get back at the demon, ghost, or whatever it was, for embarrassing him in front of his friends. Sebastian was tired of hearing them tease him for running away. 

“Sebby maybe you should leave them alone. I think they did us a favor by not killing us.” Grell insisted. She was scared out of her wits yesterday and didn't want to have a repeat. 

“Yeah Seb, I mean, we are intruding.” Claude, Sebastian’s boyfriend, for once actually agreed with Grell. Sebastian was just being ridiculous. But Claude should have expected it, Sebastian was competitive and hated being the laughing stock. “Let's just go home and forget about it.” He negotiated. 

“I don't care, I'm not scared." Sebastian replied. "And besides, I still have Lau on my side.” He gestured to the cameraman. 

Lau tilted his head away from the large camera. “Actually I'm just here to record. I'm not so sure what I’m recording though.” He gave a simple smile and moved his head back in front of the screen. Nobody was surprised by his ignorance.

###### 

“Are they dumb or stupid?” Alois glanced over to his lover. 

“I think it's just Mr. Sebby.” Ciel responded. He pulled the thin sword out of its sheath.

"So we should aim for him?" Alois wondered. 

Ciel nodded and added, “More blood this time, yeah?”

“Dude I am so on it.”

Ciel pursed his lips, “Don't say dude, please.”

“Okay, okay. Only 'cause you begged.” Alois giggled. 

“I didn't beg-" Ciel sighed, "Whatever let's go.” Ciel shook his head and snuck off towards the group. 

Alois giggled again when Ciel used his sword to break a cup in the hallway. But he quickly covered his mouth and stood still, waiting for his cue. 

###### 

Grell heard glass shatter, followed by a childish laughter. She whipped her head around before asking, “Guys… did you hear that?” Grell started quivering and held on to Claude, the only other person here who seemed to have some sense. “It sounded dangerous.”

“Really?" Sebastian snorted. "It's just trying to scare us.” He glanced nervously over to where the sound came from. 

"Well it's WORKING." Grell yelled. 

Claude shimmed out of her grip and laid a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, “Let’s go, Seb. I hate seeing you like this.” Now he felt bad for teasing him yesterday. Claude didn't like seeing his boyfriend so obviously upset and desperate. Boy was he stubborn when he wanted to be. 

Sebastian was about to respond before he felt something, or more likely, someone, tickle his back. His eyes widened as he almost broke his neck in an attempt to see who it was. 

No one was behind him. Well that's not right. He scoffed, “Okay wow, you guys are funny.” He turned back around, choking in air when he sees a shiny piece of metal inches from his eyes. This caused an involuntary shriek of fear, and him stumbling backwards into Claude. 

His friends all looked his way and also saw what he saw. Was it a mind-fuck to see a young man wearing old-timey clothes and an eyepatch, pointing a sword half the size of his body to Sebastian’s face. Quite a sight to see indeed. 

Quick as a whip, before anyone processed the situation, the young man raised the weapon high into the air, smashing it into the ground, in between Sebastian's legs. Breaking through the old floorwood. It was a miracle he didn't slash Sebastian's- Well it was a miracle it didn't slash him at all. 

Claude reacted by pulling Sebastian behind him, away from the sword. Lau had dropped the camera and froze the second Sebastian screamed. And Grell was in a state of silent panic. 

Ciel tapped his thigh three times (Alois’s cue). He then forced the sword out of the ground, stalked towards Sebastian’s location, and spoke slowly, "I'll let you go once, I'll do it a second time. But I only have so much patience for this…” he paused a second to think,”…this tomfoolery.” 'That wasn't a good word, kind of silly'. He thought, but there was no going back on it. 

Sebastian took a sharp breath and stepped out from behind Claude. “Tomfoolery? I just want to know what's going on. What's wrong with tha-” He was cut off by someone else touching him. 'Another thing??'. Sebastian looked down to see another man. Upon seeing him, he swallowed his tongue. 

This one had no weapon, no patch, no fancy clothes. Instead, he had a tight grip on Sebastian’s jeans. His eyes were glazed over, giving an eerie look of daze. His breath was uneven and raspy, unintentionally making the group of teens feel guilty. He sounded like he was living in pain, if he was even still alive. But the most notable thing was that he was bleeding; a lot, he… he was soaking in it. Revolting. 

The blood was matting his light colored hair. His face was covered in deep red and brown splotches. His hands were dry and crusty from all the gore. His clothes looked as though they were melting from being overflowed. His feet seemed to be the only clean part in him. 

That however wasn't the worst of it, the stink was. It reeked of copper and death. Enough to fill the room with it's sick aroma and make everybody gag in disgust. How did he appear without anyone smelling him first?

The man gave a toe-curling cough and began speaking, much to the displeasure of the teenagers, “Please…” his voice was as raspy as his cough, “please don't-” another coughing fit interupted him, but he continued, “don't do it. Don't end up like me.” He strained his neck, turning to Ciel, it felt like an eternity for the others, “Please listen to him. Go while you can.” He squinted back up at Sebastian, “Nobody deserves this. Leave.”

Grell, not being able to hold it in anymore, threw up near Lau’s shoes. But Lau was still frozen and didn't react. 

Ciel felt like doing the same. Seeing Alois like that made him sick to his stomach. But they couldn't have strangers coming in and out of their home whenever they pleased. They must leave a reputation. So he sucked it up and continued his lines. 

“You really want to be the next him?” He pointed at Alois with his sword. “Because that can be easily arranged.” He lifted up the weapon and pressed against Sebastian’s chest. Claude took a step forward, but was met with the same sword in his chest. “I suggest you people leave. Now.”

Sebastian was feeling brave today. He was going to see if they were serious, he would run away if the man attacked and they would be safe. That was his thinking anyway. So he decided to say one last thing and see what reaction he would get, “Or what?” 

He friends swore then and there if they weren't killed that day, they would kill Sebastian. 

Alois put his head in his hands. “Oh my God why don't you shut up.” All patience was gone. 

Ciel frowned, that wasn't part of the script. 

Sebastian was shocked, he really wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. He stared at the bleeding man, hoping for an explanation. 

“What.” Both Sebastian and Ciel wondered aloud. Oh my, it appears they said something at the same time. The situation was getting weird (weirder).

Ciel cursed inwardly, the moment was gone where he could scare the kids out. He glanced over to Alois, who still had his head in his hands, probably trying to calm himself down before he did something stupid… again. 

“Wait, I'm confused now.” Grell panted, still recovering from puking. 

“I second that.” Lau agreed. 

“Yeah, what's going on?” Claude was hoping for some clarity in the situation. 

Alois failed at keeping his mouth shut again, “We were obviously trying to scare you guys out of here. I swear to god, kids don't even think anymore. Like, are your brains too small?” He snapped. “Do you need us to spell it out for you? We don't want you here. It's disturbing and fucking annoying.” 

Ciel cut him off before he has a break down, “Hm. Yes well…” he searched for the right words, “That was the purpose of our show.” He was satisfied with the answer this time. He put the sword back into its sheath. “Okay Alois, let's get you back to bed. I'll deal with it.” Ciel grabbed Alois's arm and lifted him off the ground. He looks at the group, “I'll be right back, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the story or want to request an idea, you can contact me on tumblr: yeahzzzmean


	3. the kid's why phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just now realizing how ooc Sebastian is. But I really imagine him as an shit teenager, don't get me wrong though, I love his character

Claude watched as the ghost lifted up ‘Alois’ by his arm and lead him into a hallway. “I have… no words.”

“You rarely have words.” Sebastian rebutted. He then laughed, seemingly out of nowhere. “Well guess who was right?” 

Lau was mad at Sebastian and wanted to hurt his pride in some way, “Now he can murder us by himself.” He smiled, “Won't that be fun?”

Sebastian either didn't hear him or ignored him. And without a response, Lau zoned out. Thinking about life; death; his funeral. 

“We should leave while we can. I'm telling you.” Grell pleaded. She waited for someone to agree with her, but they were silent. “I am, whether you all come or not. See yuh.” She waved and ran to the exit. 

Lau was knocked back into his senses when he heard Grell’s shoes tapping on the floor. But deflated when he saw her struggling to turn the old knob. “It looks as though they've locked us in.”

Grell shimmed the knob once more, then kicked the door. It didn't budge. “That's bullshit! Why do we have to stay!” She banged her head on the door, “We. Should've. Left.”

“What if we find the secrets of the universe in here?” Sebastian suggested, somewhat out of character. No matter his character, he was not leaving unless it became life-or-death… to him anyway. 

Claude walked over to the couch and took a seat. “What's the point in arguing.” He grumbled. 

“What was that?” Sebastian started, walking over to the couch as well. He sat next to him and asked again, “What’d you say?”

“Ooooo shit, sounds like a fight.” Lau whispered to himself.

Grell just slides down the door and continues to bang her head against it. 

Claude's answer was cut off by Ciel. Who, thankfully, does not have the sword anymore. 

“I see you have made yourselves comfortable.” Ciel scowled, “That's not good.” Examining the group for a bit longer, snorting when he saw the two on the couch. He thought about letting them stay seated, but decided against it. “I would get off there if I were you.” 

“Or what's gonna happen?” Sebastian was overrun with confidence. 

“Nothing. Just that I had sex there recently and I-”

“You did what?” 

Both teens bounded off the old sofa. Trying to rub out whatever that could have gotten on them, off. As if it was the most disturbing thing that happened all day.

Ciel looked around, unphased by the dramatic reaction. “Why are you on the floor.” He demanded. 

“It's locked.”

Ciel squinted, “So now you wanna leave.”

Grell's eyes widened, “No! No, no, no!” She pointed at Sebastian, “He made me come in the first place.”

Ciel peered back at Sebastian, “Is that true.”

“Not the first time.” He gave a smug grin, “But this time? Yeah.”

“Hmm. Well since it was your idea, nobody leaves until you do.” A perfectly good plan, Ciel thought, it gets everyone out. More importantly, him out. 

Now everyone in the room had their eyes on Sebastian, most glaring. He already messed up their chances of escape once, he couldn't possibly do it again. 

“… I just wanna know somethings first.”

Ciel clenched his fists and huffed, unintentionally causing the couch to ram itself sideways into a wall. That being the only buffer between him and the teenagers, this made tensions worsen. “Like **what**.” 

Sebastian dragged his words out his mouth, “Like how you died? Also your friend.”

“We both died in our sleep and lead boring lives.” Ciel downplayed a lot. 

This time Lau spoke, “That's a lie.” He frowned, regretting saying so. He just couldn't help pointing it out. 

His friends knew he had a talent for spotting lies, so of course Sebastian used this as an excuse to keep pressing the ghost. “Tell us. If you have problems we can help you.”

“Pfft, we nothing.” Grell muttered, not loud enough for anyone to hear. 

“If you wanted to help me you would not be here.” Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose. ’Maybe if I humor him, he'll go. I don't have other options… that work’. Ciel decided to take them into another room, telling them that he would only answer questions in there. 

Sebastian was eager, but the rest complied only because of the promise of release. 

He lead them into some kind of dining room. Well, not much else it could be. It was a room with nothing but a dining table. And he was first to take a seat, at the head. 

Sebastian sat close, and Claude stuck right beside him. Grell and Lau tried to get as much distance as possible… before Ciel cut off their options by throwing down the far-away chairs. 

“Let's be friendly.” He stated with a sickly grin. 

“How? We don't even know your name.” Grell sneered. 

“Ciel.” He answered, “And I don't know your names either.” He glanced at Sebastian, “Except for you, I know your name.”

Lau waved, “Hello, I'm Lau.” 

Ciel nodded his head, “Pleasure.” He turned to the redhead next to Lau, “And you are… ?”

“Grell.” She forced out. 

“Greetings.” He finally shifted toward the one by Sebastian. 

“I'm Claude.” He squinted at Ciel, “Why are you so polite all of a sudden? You seemed like you wanted to kill us a minute ago, what's your motive?”

Ciel blinked, taken aback by the bluntness. “Well that was simply something me and my partner do to intruders. It works wonderfully, but your group seems to be an exception.” Ciel leaned back in his chair, “I mean no harm. Though I can't say the same about Alois.”

“Well what about your motive?” Claude insisted. 

Ciel's nose twitched, “As I've told you, we want you to leave.”

Sebastian spoke, “Why do you want us to go so badly? Is it just a ‘ghost thing’ or is there a deeper meaning?”

“Neither, we just find it annoying when people break into our home for entertainment. Call it what you will, but it's that simple.” 

“But you're dead… how do expect someone to respect your property rights.” Grell rebutted. 

Ciel forced a loud groan while rubbing his face, “Just ask your questions so we can move on.” He was quickly losing patience, wanting to burn out like Alois. But he didn't have another ‘Ciel’ to handle the situation. 

Sebastian perked up, “How old are you?”

“A hundred-something, I stopped counting after eighty.” Ciel explained. 

“What was life like when you were alive?” Lau asked. 

Ciel thought for a moment, “Be specific.”

“The people.” Lau snorted, “Like were there hookers and drugs?”

Ciel furrowed his eyebrows, “That's… original.” He coughed, “Yes, there were prostitutes and drugs. And the people were the same as they are now.” He answered, adding ’just as nosy and idiotic‘ in his head. 

Grell decided to join in on the fun, “What about the fashion?”

“Tight and loose in all the wrong places.” He twitched when he heard Grell laughing behind her hands, “If we're making jokes I could always stop answering.”

“No don't!” Sebastian pleaded, “Grell’s just being… Grell.”

Ciel grunted, “Whatever, keep going.”

Sebastian gulped, hesitating for a moment. “How did you and your friend really die?”

The ghost looked down, “Well… I was murdered. Gun to the head.” He stopped, and did not continue. He folded his hands in his lap, still looking down. 

“Your friend?” Sebastian urged. 

“Suicide.” Ciel answered. 

The answer causing a heavy aura in the room. Teens now fidgeting in their seats and avoiding eye contact. It was a touchy subject.

They stayed that way until Claude tried to bring them out of the tension, “So… … … how was the weather in your day.”

It was a nice attempt. 

“Same rainy England.” 

“Hmm, yeah.” Claude added. 

The silence returned again. 

But Lau ended it, “Hey, what's your relationship with him anyway?”

“We're married.”

Lau raised his eyebrows, “Oh my bad, her.”

“No you had it right the first time.” Ciel chuckled, “He is a him.”

Claude’s mouth was agape. “Huh? But isn't that a sin for you.”

“It's still a sin now, but that doesn't stop you two does it.” 

Claude let out an airy cough.

“How did you get married!?” Sebastian wondered. 

“There are some ordained ghosts in the area.”

“That's insane.” Grell laughed. 

Ciel squinted, “I'm dead and talking to you. How is me having a husband ‘insane’?” He was horribly confused by what kids nowadays perceived as strange or gross.

Unfortunately before his question got answered, there was yelling coming from outside the room that interrupt them. 

“BAAAAABE. Since we're alone now I was wondering what you wanted to do!” Alois walked into the dining room, “I was kinda hungry, maybe we can- ” Alois froze when he saw the teenagers still in the house. 

Ciel cursed inwardly when he saw Alois’s face twist into anger, he knew that he was going to lash out. 

“What are you still doing here?” He changed his position into more of a defensive one, “Well?”

Claude answered, “We were- ”

“WRONG!” Alois started bolting towards the table, about to possibly kill one of the kids (he didn't think that far). But he was cut off by Ciel, who clumsily tackled Alois to the ground. “Who's side are you on?” Alois demanded as he tried to wiggle his way out of Ciel's grip. 

“Calm down, you can't hurt them!” 

Alois panted, “Why not? Hmm?” 

“Alois they deserve to live long.” Ciel whispered only for Alois to hear.

Alois stopped moving, finally relaxed. “Fine, whatever.” He threw his hands up in surrender. 

“Okay good.” Ciel pushed himself upright, then helped Alois do the same. 

“I'm not leaving you alone with them though.” Alois said, taking a seat at the head of the table. 

“… I was sitting there.”

Alois scooted to the edge and patted the chair, “It's called sharing.” He smiled when Ciel complied and squeezed in next to him. Then frowned when he turned to look at the group, “What the hell do you want.”

Claude elbowed Sebastian in the gut, “You say it.”

Sebastian cleared his throat and scratched his ear, clearly more intimated by the blonde than the brunette. “I was just curious about the haunted house. Nothing major.” He rationalized. 

“That's a really shitty excuse I hope you know that.” Alois held back more insults for the sake of embarrassing Ciel. 

Ciel put a hand on Alois's shoulder, “I made a deal that I would answer their questions and then they will leave.” 

Grell waved her hand, “Just for the record, I was happy to leave the entire time but was forced to stay.”

Alois flashed his teeth in an attempt to grin, and rested his chin in his hand, “That's fine, I'll be happy to hear these questions. It's good to get a second opinion.” He 'reassured', his voice laced with thin sarcasm. 

Everyone heard the insincerity behind his words, but no one mentioned it. 

“Are you two really married?”

Alois twitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions about the story or want to request an idea, you can contact me on tumblr: yeahzzzmean

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @aloistraancy


End file.
